yugioh_metal_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Shark Unabara
Shark Unabara 'is the main tritagonist of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! Metal Revolution anime series. He is a gifted duelist with a deck relying on WATER monsters, and has a stubborn, headstrong and cynical, yet brave and heroic personality. He is also a direct descendant of the Atlantean race and the third-in-command of Team Yu-Gi-Oh!, as well as one of the team's co-founders. Physical Appearance Shark is a human-atlantean male hybrid with a fairly tall, well-built and muscular figure, dark blue eyes, pale skin, and dark purple hair, which resembles tentacles hanging down, referencing his Deck theme of aquatic creatures. These "tentacles" slightly resemble pigtails, but curl up on the end. He also has a light blue "crown" in front of his forehead. His accessories include a grey, shark tooth-shaped locket and a grey ring on his right hand. He also has a scar on his right shoulder. For attire, Shark wears a dark purple, long-sleeved jacket over a maroon short-sleeved shirt and dark blue pants held by a brown leather belt with a golden, 'H'-shaped buckle, with a pair of white, green-gemmed shoes. Personality Personality-wise, Shark is cynical, tough, independent, antisocial and is does not adapt easily, usually sporting a stoic face or scowl. As such, he cares very little about what others thinks, which makes him bluntly honest, sarcastic, straightforward and somewhat egotistical, describing him as a typical loner. His "lone wolf" nature makes him quite distant from others and is more focused on brushing up on his skills, though is not incapable of making friends or having quality time. Shark is normally very serious, unruffled, collected and usually likes to be by himself. He is likewise intensely stubborn, headstrong and inflexible, preferring to do things his own way, which causes him to clash with others. Regardless, he is very strong-willed, seldom wavering in his determination and will not give up on his goals once he has set them. While he is cool and determined in battle, Shark has an extremely short and wild temper and is difficult to talk to or reason with when he is angry, referring to steel-fisted violence rather than plain reason. Though his temper has often been known to get him into trouble, Shark has also learned to use it to his advantage by channeling it into his fighting skills. Despite his tough image, Shark is heroic, brave, kind-hearted and selfless, risking his life to save anyone or get them out of trouble, and shows empathy for people, even if they are a villain or enemy. He is likewise a loyal and caring older brother/friend, who is always willing to help his younger sister and friends out in tight situations and will do anything to protect them. When not angered, Shark is pretty laid-back and never cracks under pressure. He can also be very understanding, especially shown towards his friends, or innocents. Shark grew up believing in honesty, and holds a strong and steadfast belief that there is good in everyone, which always lets him give people (especially Magnus and his older half-brother (despite their very dark relationship)) second chances. However, this makes him very naïve, quite gullible and easily misled, which has given him a history of being tricked by Magnus. This has made Shark aggressive and suspicious towards anyone he deems questionable. Over time, however, Shark has gotten better about this and is more suspicious concerning Magnus' trickery. Once he finds out he has been tricked, Shark can get quite angered, but quickly regains enough of his composure to immediately start working towards a resolution. Abilities * History Relationships Family *Unnanmed Parents (Deceased) *Shun Unabara (Older Half-brother, also Arch-rival) *Serena Unabara (Younger Sister) Friends/Allies *Team Yu-Gi-Oh! **Evan Hatake (Childhood best friend, classmate and friendly rival; close as brothers) **Ryu Kurosaki (Childhood best friend, classmate and friendly rival; close as brothers) **Miles Rogers (Childhood best friend and classmate; close as brothers) **Cazz McKnight (Childhood best friend and classmate; close as brothers) **Gong Stone (Best friend) *Team Xing **Toshiro Yujimo (Friendly rival) Rivals *Shun Unabara (Arch-rival, also brother) *Evan Hatake (Friendly rival) Enemies *Magnus Empire **Doctor Magnus **Shun Unabara (Arch-rival) Background in Other Media Decks Shark plays a "WATER"/"Shark'''" deck. Deck: Kingdom's Outlaw Duels Quotes * Trivia * Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Atlantean Category:Male Category:Duelists Category:Unabara Family Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel School Students Category:Team Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Main Characters Category:Most Powerful Duelists Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Battle Tournament Participants Category:Neo World Championship Participants Category:Super Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Top-Ranked Duelists Category:Teenagers/Young Adults